Decode
by WolfLov
Summary: Summary inside. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight
1. Straight Jackets

**Okay... so here is another story, Please read!

* * *

**

Summary: Jacob Black is a patient a mental hospital. He was put there because of his father. But when he develops feelings for his therapist, Sam Uley, he finds that it isn't so bad there. Will Jacob tell Sam of his feelings, or will he just be a patient like everyone else.

**Chapter one: Strait Jackets**

(Jacob POV)

I stared at the same old wall of my cell. This was the Cullen's Hospital for the Mentally Ill. I think the name is way too long. These damn straight jackets were starting to annoy me. My father put me in here JUST for my sexuality. He thought since I was gay, that I was criminally insane. And apparently that was a good enough reason to put me in here.

I was 17, had russet skin, an 8-pack, huge biceps, short cropped black hair, large pecs, and muscle kissed legs. Though that didn't matter thanks to this fucking straight jacket! I was only allowed out of my cell for breakfast, exercise, lunch, therapy, dinner, and doctor appointments.

Here we were forced to wear either orange shirts and pants or white pants and straight jackets. I missed my old life. Wearing what I wanted, eating normal food, sleeping in a normal bed, listening to what ever music I wanted, school, my friends, and working on my car.

Suddenly that annoying bell rang, indicating that it was time to go to my therapy session. I had the coolest therapist, Sam Uley (Though I had to call him Doctor Uley). He was nice, kinda funny, and also very attractive. The shirts he wore were always tight on him, they showed off his muscles. Some times I would have wet dreams about him fucking me till I dropped. I had a crush on him, but then again who wouldn't!

The guards walk me to doctor Uley's office. As we entered the guard shoved me into the room. I almost fell but was caught by doctor Uley. I stared into his grey eyes as he helped me up. "Are you alright Jacob? You didn't hurt your self did you?" he asked. If I wasn't forced to wear a mask over my mouth I would have kissed him. "No, I'm fine doc." I replied blandly.

We sat down and he grabbed his pen and a pad of paper. "So how are you today Jake?" He asked. I just stared and said "Fine, except for the part were the guard shoved me and I almost hit my face on the floor... but other than that I'm fine."

Doctor Uley chuckled and said "Okay. So did anything else happen, anything unusual?" "No, nothing weird." I replied. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, so what do want to do for the rest of the session, we have... 30 minutes left." he said. How I just completed an entire 50 minute session in 20 minutes was a complete mystery to me. "I don't know." I said. I was at loss of what to talk about. "So... how are you Doctor Uley?" I asked. He smiled that beautiful smile of his, and said "I'm doing great, thank you for asking Jake. I actually met this cute guy at a bar the other night, but he was married." Woah, did he just say cute _guy_? I thought he was straight, like this DAMN straight jacket! "Oh, that sucks... So your-" "Gay. Yes, I just don't tell many people but, I know I can trust you Jake" he cut me off. "So how about you, are there any nice boys here that you like?" he asked. I had these strange feelings toward him, adoration, or love. I'm not sure which. "No, none of the patient's here are cute to me." I said.

"Hmm, I'm sure you'll find somebody one day." he replied. I chuckled and said "Yeah, maybe."

(Sam POV)

It was strange. I could actually share these feelings with Jacob. I liked him and to a point, I fell in love with him. But I'm not sure If he likes me the same way. Part of me was wanting to explore this and see if he loves me, but another was scared that he would get scared and request a different therapist. At least he's in my life.

Our conversation continued for about another 20 minutes. "Um, Doctor U-uley. there is someone here that I actually have a crush on, but he's not a patient." He said. "Really, who?" I asked, genuinely curious. "I can't remember his name." he said nervously. I chuckled and said "Okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The timer rang and the guards took him away. I began wondering if he liked me or not.

* * *

**Okay! So here's the first chapter, Sorry the Sam POV is short. but I wanted to make this story last.**

**~WolfLov~**


	2. Confessions

**You say its really good, and you cant wait for more. Well you asked and here it is. Chapter 2! Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Confession**

(Jacob POV)

I woke up in the same shitty cell I wake-up in every day. I felt, stronger. Like it would easy to tell Sam how I feel. After my dream about Sam wanting to marry me, I realized that I loved him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the breakfast bell rang. I was in my orange uniform already so I just walked into the hall. When I reached the cafeteria the smell of food hit me and my stomach growled. I walked up to the line and got my food. I sat down and ate my breakfast. After that I walked down the hall and entered the restroom. Then as I walked out of the restroom I say Sam. He walked up to me and smiled.

(Sam POV)

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. I had another dream about Jacob last night. If only it were true...

As I walked down the hall I saw Jacob in the orange uniform. It showed off his muscles well. I walked up to him, as he saw me he smiled.

"Hi doctor Uley." he said, joy hidden in his voice. "Hi Jacob, how are you?" I asked. He chuckled and said "Im good. You?" "Im good." was my simple reply. He walked up to me cautiously. "C-Can I, tell you something?" he asked. "Of course Jake, you can tell me anything." I said. He stared at me for a second and said something that made my heart soar.

"Doctor Uley, I l-love you." He said. He hugged me and looked into my eyes. I couldn't believe it, he loved me! I leaned down and kissed him. I ran my tongue across his lower lip, he let me in. Our tongues danced in passion and desire. I pulled away and said. "I love you too, Jake." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine again.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, they said there gonna let you go in a few days Jake!" I said

"Wow. Really!" he said.

I nodded and looked at him. "Do you want to move in with me when you get out?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I hugged him and said. "I gotta go, but I'll see you later!" "Bye!" he said.

The next few days were gonna be great!

(Jacob POV)

I couldn't believe it. I was getting out of this hell hole and Sam ACTUALLY LOVED ME! I was so happy and overjoyed I didn't even realize I was in my cell.

After lunch I went to my afternoon therapy. As usual the guard threw me into the office and I almost fell... again. Sam caught me and helped me up. I looked at him and smiled. "Hey doc." I said.

"Hey babe." He said. It was like velvet coming from him.

"So how are you today Jake?" he asked. I walked over to him and sat in his lap and said "Im great! How about you." "I'm great too." He said. He kissed my cheek and leaned into him.

We sat there for what felt like five minutes but then that damned timer range. I groaned and got up to walk towards the door. "See you tomorrow." I said

"See ya, Jake." He said.

The guards dragged me through the halls and back to my cell. I didn't go to dinner because I just wanted to sleep. When it got dark I fell into the happiest sleep i've had in years.

**"Well I will figure this one out"**

**"On my own."**

**"On my own."**

**(My thoughts you can't Decode.)**

**"Well how did we get here?"**

**"When I used to know you so well."**

**"Yeah, Yeah"**

**"How did we get here?"**

**"Well I think I know."**

**Decode - Paramore**

* * *

**Yay! Hope you loved it! If not you will be stabbed this Halloween. JUST KIDDING! ^_^ Happy Halloween!**

**~WolfLov~**


End file.
